Letters: Bill and Ginny Weasley
by wingedthing
Summary: A set of letters written between two Weasleys... I'm sure you could have worked that out from the title! :P plz R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Letters: Bill & Ginny Weasley**

**AN: Here it is, my next set of letters. Sorry it took me so long - Still really busy but my course will finish soon. Hooray! Anyway, read, enjoy, review :D**

**-------****----------page break----------** (stupid line thing not working)-------

Dear Ginny

How was your summer? Did your brothers let you join in with Quidditch this year? I'm having a busy time here at the moment – a Muggle tourist stumbled into one of the pyramids being investigated by the Goblins and got trapped in a sarcophagus. It's been trouble trying to sort it out and cover it up, not to mention trying to establish what a tourist was doing there in the first place! I heard that Gringotts had trouble in Diagon Alley, too. Something about a break-in, but nothing was stolen. I'd be amazed if that person got out alive – they'll probably find him rotting in a passageway somewhere in a few years time.

Anyway, How did Ron feel about starting Hogwarts? I hope Fred and George won't tease him too much – Percy will undoubtedly attempt to keep them in check but I'm not sure how effective that will be. You'll have their teasing to look forward to when you start next year!

Take care, Gin, and be good.

Lots of love, Bill xx

---------------------------**----------page break------------------------------****-------**

Dear Bill

I had a good summer, except that they still wont let me play Quidditch with them. I've worked out how to break into the broom cupboard, though, so while nobody's here, I've been borrowing their brooms and I'm going to teach myself how to fly.

Ron was excited about starting Hogwarts, obviously. I wish I could have gone this year, I'm just as clever as Ron! Mum keeps saying I'm too young and it'll be my turn next year. Fred and George promised Mum not to tease him too much but I don't think they were really sincere. Percy got made a prefect in the holidays so he'll be able to give them detention if they cause too much trouble.

I went with them all to the station and guess what? Harry Potter was there, you know, the boy who lived. He must be the same age as Ron because he didn't know how to get to platform 9 and three quarters! Ron's so lucky, he gets to start Hogwarts this year and he sat next to Harry Potter on the Hogwarts express. It's just not fair.

That thing you said about the Muggle getting stuck in the sarcophagus made me laugh (once Dad told me what a sarcophagus was). Muggles are so stupid sometimes. I don't understand why Dad finds them so interesting.

Mum has been nagging me for ages to tidy my room and she says if I don't do it now then I have to wash up after dinner, too. So I'm going to send this with Errol now, even though I'm not sure he's really up to flying to Egypt. Please write back soon.

Lots of Love, Ginny xxxxx

---------------------------**---------page break---------------------------------------**

Dear Ginny

Sorry I haven't written earlier, you know I'm not very good at keeping in touch, even with you. It's got quite cold here now, but there won't be any snow. I'm expecting a big Christmas bonus so I've been able to get you all Christmas presents – they're on their way!

So you met the Boy Who Lived, then? I hope Ron was tactful, though I doubt it. I hope he's finding his first year just as exciting as I found mine, and getting into a little less trouble than Fred and George, but a little more trouble than Percy. Not long now 'til you can start, Gin. At least you don't have to worry about the sorting – with all 6 of your brothers in Gryffindor I'd say there's a fair chance you'll be sorted there too. You will, of course, have to share a common room with the others. I'm glad I left Hogwarts before the twins arrived! Their company is not something I expect I'd enjoy when trying hard to finish a transfiguration essay.

I hope you've been careful when borrowing brooms from the others – they're not the best brooms, you know, and can be temperamental at times. Please take care of yourself.

Sadly I still have work to do before I get my holiday, so that's it for now, though your Christmas presents should arrive soon.

Happy Christmas, Gin.

Love, Bill xx


	2. Chapter 2

Letters: Bill and Ginny Weasley - Part 2

* * *

_Dear Ginny_

_I'm writing to wish you good luck at Hogwarts! I know you'll have a great time. Do you have all your books and uniform ready yet? Remember not to worry if you find of the spells a bit hard at first, everyone does. Also remember that if Fred, George or Ron make things difficult for you, just talk to Percy and he'll sort them out. I hope that Hogwarts is a little less eventful than last year. All that trouble over the Philosopher's Stone - What was that all about? I got a strange letter from Mum saying something about Ron and Harry Potter and You-Know-Who. I think I got the gist of it. I assume that Ron has made friends with Harry Potter, then? That'll be good for you, Gin. He can introduce you – I know you want to meet him, I can tell. Well, be good, and good luck!_

_Lots of love, Bill xx_

* * *

Dear Bill 

I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts! I think Mum's excited too, she keeps saying she'll finally have the house to herself. And I don't have to wait until I go to Hogwarts to meet Harry Potter because he came over here for the last bit of the holiday. His aunt and uncle were starving him and they had put bars on his bedroom window, so Ron went with Fred and George in that Flying car of Dad's and rescued him. We're looking after him until Hogwarts starts, then we can all keep an eye on him at school, because he's in Gryffindor, too. Harry's a really good Quidditch player – he's Seeker for the Gryffindor team and no first years ever get on the team. His Head of House bought him a really good broom, too. He brought it with him to our house and he let me have a go. It was a Nimbus 2000! Ron's jealous, you can tell, but he hasn't had his parents killed and then been locked up with his horrible Muggle relatives like poor Harry has. I think the least Harry deserves in a good broom. I'm still practising on our brooms (don't worry, I am careful) but it's harder to sneak off now the boys have come back home again.

When are you coming to visit us again, Bill? I haven't seen you for ages! I wrote in my diary that you don't come to see us enough, and you won't recognise me if you don't come again soon. Write soon, I want to have lots of post while I'm at Hogwarts!

Lots of love, Ginny xxx

* * *

_Dear Ginny_

_I think you might have a bit of a fixation on Harry Potter. Be careful though; from what I've heard, he seems to attract trouble. How have you settled into school so far? Mum sent me an owl to say that you had been sorted into Gryffindor, but I knew you would be. Have you made any good friends yet? What's the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher like? I want to know all about it!_

_Bill xx_

* * *

Dear Bill 

Hogwarts is excellent! I have made a few friends in my class. My brothers are all being nice to me so far, and Harry is, too. I enjoy all my lessons except potions. I don't think that Professor Snape likes first years or Gryffindors. Our DADA teacher is Professor Lockhart, the one who writes those books that Mum reads. A lot of the older girls say they fancy him, but who would fancy a teacher?

I've been really tired since I got here, though. I keep falling asleep in the common room and ... well, maybe I should go to bed earlier. In fact, I should go to bed now, once I've written in my diary. Goodnight, Bill. Write back soon!

Lots of love, Ginny xxxx

* * *

_Dear Ginny_

_I'm glad you're enjoying Hogwarts so far. Don't mind Snape, no-one really likes him, and he only likes the Slytherins. Just do your best, and try to get more sleep. It won't do to start falling asleep in classes. Maybe you should spend less time writing in your diary?_

_Sorry this is such a short letter; I'm really busy right now. I'll promise to come see you soon, okay? Merry Christmas!_

_Love Bill xx_

* * *

Dear Bill 

Something horrible is going on. I don't know what it is. Students keep being petrified and they say it's Slytherin's monster from the Chamber of Secrets. I'm scared Bill, a boy from my class was petrified and it was horrible. The teachers are looking after us, but they can't keep an eye on everyone at once, can they? Do you know anything about the monster? Do you know how to stop it?

Ginny x

* * *

_Dear Ginny_

_Is everything alright? Your last letter looked like you'd been crying on it. If you're upset, talk to Percy, or a teacher, or Harry if you want to, just make sure you tell someone if something's wrong. I'm sorry I can't be there for you, Gin. Work's keeping me really busy at the moment, but I am trying to save up for a visit. Also, I don't know anything about the Chamber of Secrets. It's supposed to be a myth; I don't think it really exists. Though, to be honest, I don't know much about it. Try asking Fred or George, they might have a better idea._

_Remember to talk to someone if you're feeling upset, Ginny. I hope you're okay._

_Lots of love, Bill xxx_

* * *

Dear Bill 

I know that Mum's sent you a letter explaining everything, but I thought I'd send you one anyway. That diary I was writing in was You-Know-Who's diary from when he was at Hogwarts. He was possessing me and making me control the monster from the Chamber of Secrets (which does exist and I've been there) so it attacked muggleborns. Then it took me into the chamber, then Harry and Ron came to save me, and then Harry killed the Basilisk and the phoenix stopped the poison with its tears. We're all okay, except Professor Lockhart who has lost his memory. So that's what happened.

Anyway, good news! Dad won the prize draw at work so we're all going to come and visit you over the summer, all of us! I've grown a lot, Bill, you won't recognise me! Dad's sorting out holiday time from work, then he'll owl you to say when we're coming. I want to see the pyramids and a sarcophagus! I'm really looking forward to it.

See you soon, Love Ginny xxx

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that took forever! You would not believe how busy I've been over the last few months. Madness! Anyway, that's all over now so I should be back on track with updates and things soon. Sorry to keep you waiting so long! xx wingedthing xx**


End file.
